Music Box
by Hoshiinthesky
Summary: It was another theft until the guards evacuated. A detective wanted to do some scouting of the museum with cameras off. With a thief with crush on her, things could go south quickly. It didn't however. With a small music box playing a tune in the background. RATED M to be safe


It was just another art theft, for the Phantom R. Wait for the guards to go by and go. That was all there was. Occasionally there were a few fights but nothing too serious. That was, until the guards began evacuating for some unknown reason. "The government wants a detective here for a night. The young one is coming."

The thief was eavesdropping on the guard's mayhem as they left. It was quiet, all there was in the background was a music box. The footsteps of the young 'detective' was in the background, "More art has been stolen lately. I requested all cameras to be turned off for some reason that I'll keep to myself for now."

Phantom R turned to see the young, blonde detective. It was none other than Charlie. Yes, she was young around 17, but for some reason the thief had an attraction to the girl. The music box was going round, playing music like a music box does best but no cameras. No one would be able to see them, just what he'd like.

The man tapped his foot, attempting to attract the teen. Charlie turned to the noise of tapping and walked over. "Who's there?!" she asked toward the noise, still walking. She turned around a corner where the noise was coming from. There was nothing there however. She sighed, "Can't begin imagining things, the government asked me to do this and so I can't play around."

She wasn't playing around though, because there was a slightly older man behind her, just one year above her. "Bonjour madame," said the voice behind her, "Fancy seeing you here Charlie." Charlie turned around to see the very Phantom R behind her. "W-wah! P-phantom R?! Wait, why am I surprised? I should have expected you here. Anyway! You'll be coming with me now! This time you won't get away!" she shouted, determined to catch the very thief that scared her from behind.

Phantom R smiked and said politely, "I'll doubt that, I have a few things to do here. Just get a couple of forged artwork and maybe get a little bit extra or maybe just get that little extra."

Charlie became curious, "How do YOU know it's forgery? I can't tell!"

The thief smiled, "I can't tell you my secrets! I can't be a great detective if I do!"

Charlie just grunted and pulled out some handcuffs and said, "Just accept it, we don't need this to be long." Phantom R just smirked and smiled slyly, "Come on Charlie, this is _I_ you're talking about. I'm better than that, you should know that already."

That caught Charlie off guard, allowing the thief to handcuff her. Charlie's eyes widened in a surprised manner as she heard the cold metal click around her wrists. Instead of just leaving her however, Phantom R sat her down. "Look Charlie, you may not accept this but I love you. I will be willing to prove it to you." Charlie blushed lightly. Yeah she had a tiny crush on her enemy but she didn't expect it to be THIS big. Not much as him proving it to him.

A knot formed in Charlie's throat as R kissed her lightly. It was gentle until it became more passionate. Pleading for an entrance to the teen's mouth, he licked her lips gently. Charlie hesitantly obliged, opening her lips slightly while blushing. They battled for dominance, the thief was surprised at the teen for doing what he asked. He had never thought she'd feel the same way as him. The music box was continuing to play in the background, playing a gentle tune.

The thief pulled away from the handcuffed detective, "So. I guess you feel the same way?" he asked. Charlie nodded while blushing. "I guess I should tell you my real name, promise you won't tell anyone?" asked R. Charlie nodded again. "It's Raphael..." said the thief. Charlie smiled, "Nice to meet you fully I guess, Raphael."

Raphael smiled back at Charlie. "You two, Charlotte." Charlie blushed brighter than before, "This means I won't stop trying to capture you though. When you are dressed as the thief we know, I'll try to get you then. Paris still needs to be at peace." Raphael chuckled, "Of course."

The music box in the background was very calming for them both, a little tune was all they needed. It set a romantic mood for them.

 **A/N**

 **Should I make a next part? Where things may get a little graphical :P I was thinking about doing it but I scrapped the idea but I could return to it if I wanted to or if you guys wanted me to! It'll change to M if I do for all you with dirty minds but I don't really give two shits about it :D I'm sorry if they were too ooc.**


End file.
